1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing image motion compensation information for an image processing system, and more particularly to an apparatus for processing image motion compensation information for an image decoder of a high definition television (hereinafter referred to as HDTV) which can obtain motion-compensated image signal data by adding image motion compensation information and assign a corresponding bit number to added data so as to meet a specific data size which will be required in later signal process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An image encoder of an HDTV detects image motion information per block and transmits motion distance information and difference signal per block. An image decoder reads a data moved as much as the motion distance information among image data previously memorized per frame by utilizing the motion distance information and the difference signal provided from the image encoder, and adds the read data to inputted image data, thereby obtaining motion-compensated image signal.
The added image data for motion compensation should be bit-assigned in order to reduce the bit size thereof to be suitable for later signal process. For example, it is required that 9-bit inputted difference signal data per block and 8-bit data from image frame memory are added and then the size of the 9-bit added data are reduced into 8-bit data. In this case, all data are structured as two's conplement data, and in particular, a color signal is motion-compensated as 8-bit data including a sign bit.
Conventionally, there has been a problem in that data processing for adding image motion compensation information or assigning the required bit size to motion-compensated image data cannot be performed sequentially and each processing circuit has a complicated structure.